Je suis là !
by Fuyuchi-chan
Summary: Poudlard n'existe pas, la magie non plus. Les seuls personnages existants dans cette fic seront ceux cités. Pendant les vacances d'été, Harry se trouve un job d'étudiant dans une friterie et c'est là qu'il le rencontre. Comment tomber amoureux OU quand une frite fait tout déraper.


Disclam' : Les personnages appartiennent à JK. Rowling

Le lundi 4 juillet, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans la maison du 4 privet drive. Un jeune adolescent brun aux lunettes rondes cerclant ses beaux yeux émeraudes décrocha après la deuxième sonnerie. Il était pris.  
En effet, deux semaines plus tôt, il avait postulé pour ce job d'étudiant afin de travailler à la friterie proche de chez lui et ce jour-là, il scella son destin.

Le cœur léger, il se rendit sur son lieu de travail et fit de son mieux. La patronne était fière de lui. Il était gentil, poli, serviable, gentleman, tout ce dont on pouvait rêver chez un petit-ami idéal. Seulement voilà, lui n'avait jamais trouvé l'amour.

Sa première semaine de travail se passa plutôt bien. Il avait été surchargé de travail mais au moins il ne prenait pas le temps de s'ennuyer et la journée se terminait rapidement. Pourtant, le 12 juillet, soit 8 jours suivant le jour où il avait commencé à travailler, il rencontra des jeunes. Il était quatre. C'est à ce moment là que son cœur manqua un battement pour la première fois.

Le garçon qui venait d'entrer, précédé par trois de ses amis, était blond. Grand, musclé, les yeux d'un gris profond. Bref, superbement bien foutu pensa Harry.

Ravi de le voir, il lui adressa un sourire radieux en guise de salutation que son client ignora royalement.

- Oh Draco tu prends quoi? Comme d'hab?

Le garçon acquiesça sans rien dire et laissa son ami passer commande pour lui et les autres. Une habitude. Une vieille habitude. Avant, ils allaient toujours dans une autre friterie près de leur école mais pendant les vacances, ils venaient ici de temps en temps.

Bouleversé par l'état passif du blond, Harry ne saisit pas tout de suite la commande et dû demander à son client de répéter et après quelques minutes, les plats furent servis et tous mangèrent avec appétit. Tous, sauf lui, Draco.

Le garçon mangeait ses frites sans conviction, buvait son coca sans rien dire, se contentant d'écouter bavarder ses amis qui essayaient de l'égayer un peu. Pourtant, ils n'arrivèrent pas à lui arracher un mot.

De son côté, le brun travaillait et servait d'autres clients, gardant un œil sur les adolescents quand il le pouvait. Puis, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, l'heure était passée et les adolescents partaient après avoir payé auprès de sa patronne.

Il aurait bien voulu appeler le blond, discuter avec lui mais ce jour là, il n'en fit rien.  
Il s'occupa plutôt de ses derniers clients, ferma la boutique, nettoya la salle et quitta les lieux, prenant soin de verrouiller la porte.

Enfin, il rentra chez lui, prit une douche, mangea un peu et alla se coucher de bonne heure. Cependant, obsédé par la tristesse du blond, il ne ferma pas les yeux de la nuit et retourna travailler, le lendemain midi.

Il lui fallut attendre une semaine de plus pour voir réapparaitre la même bande d'adolescents et surtout, pour revoir son blond. Il ne souriait pas mais cette fois-là, c'est lui qui prit sa propre commande, passant en dernier lieu de la file. Et c'est là qu'il se perdit dans les yeux verts émeraudes d'Harry qui rougissait, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

De son côté, Draco était perturbé. Jamais il n'avait vu d'aussi beaux yeux. Il donna sa commande sans cesser de regarder le brun qui plongea les yeux dans son carnet pour indiquer ce qu'il aurait à préparer et ne vit pas les regards qui en disaient long de son client. Le blond retourna à la table habituelle et tous mangèrent comme à leur habitude.

N'étant que deux à la friterie ce jour-là, c'est Harry qui s'occupa de la caisse et il se retrouva seul avec l'adolescent aux yeux gris. Son client lui donna plus que nécessaire et lui dit de garder la monnaie avant de partir d'un pas lent.

- A...Attends... dit le brun.

Malfoy se retourna, l'air interrogateur.

- Tu... vous allez mieux?

Pour seule réponse, le blond sourit avant de quitter la pièce, laissant dans son sillage la douce odeur de vanille qui se dégageait de son corps. Potter sourit assez maladroitement. Il avait réussi à l'aborder mais comment se passerait leur prochaine rencontre? Il n'en savait rien.

Les jours passèrent, les uns après les autres. Harry attendait toujours avec impatience de retrouver le blond mais le mardi suivant, il n'était pas là. Ni la fois suivante. Inquiet que son client n'ait pas apprécié son intervention de la dernière fois, il se glissa parmi les adolescents et sans hésiter une seule seconde, demanda des réponses à ses questions:

- Je sais que ca ne me regarde pas mais... votre ami blond là... Il ne vient plus?

La jeune fille au nom de Pansy lui répondit, des regrets dans la voix:

- Non... Il va assez mal à vrai dire... Son père est mort, il reste pour consoler sa mère.

Harry comprit alors la raison de ce chagrin. Perdre ses parents n'avait rien de joyeux. Lui-même en avait fait l'expérience quand son père et sa mère avaient été percuté en voiture par un camion sur la route en sens inverse, ne leur laissant aucune chance de survie.

L'air désolé, il laissa les adolescents et continua son service sans rien dire, les idées embrouillées.  
Moins de dix minutes avant la fermeture du snack, la sonnette d'entrée se fit entendre. Harry était seul.

- Que puis-je pour vous? demanda-t-il sans même relever les yeux.

- Une petite portion de frites mayonnaise dit le client.

Cette voix, le brun la connaissait. Il releva la tête et croisant les beaux yeux gris, il sourit, faisant sourire son client en retour.

Il prépara alors la commande, persuadé que ce serait pour emporter mais le blond s'installa à la table. Harry lui apporta donc son plateau et sans même réfléchir, il retourna le panneau qui indiquait fermé et prit place en face de son dernier client.

- Tes amis m'ont dit ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Si tu veux en parler... Je suis là...

Ce soir-là, Draco se mit à parler, encore et encore. Son père, si attentionné, si doux, si gentil. Il était mort les laissant lui et sa mère seul au monde. C'est avec lui qu'il avait appris à rouler à vélo, à jouer du piano. C'est avec lui qu'il avait découvert la vrai musique. Lucius Malfoy était un père entièrement dévoué à sa femme et à son enfant. C'était un homme bon.

Sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter, le blond s'arrêta de manger et comme s'il ne pouvait plus empêcher les larmes de couler, il pleura. Harry le serra dans ses bras, sentant l'étreinte du blond se refermer sur lui alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas.

Puis, progressivement, les larmes s'arrêtèrent mais Draco resta là, confortablement installé contre la poitrine d'Harry qui sentait les battements de son coeur s'accélérer.  
A regret, ils finirent par se séparer, le blond quitta la pièce après avoir réglé l'addition et fit la bise au jeune garçon avant de se préparer à sortir quand soudain il s'arrêta.

- Quel est ton nom?

- Harry, je m'appelle Harry Potter... dit le brun, encore gêné.

- Et bien Harry, nous nous reverrons dit-il avant de s'éclipser, laissant l'adolescent débarrasser la pièce et quitter les lieux à son tour, vingt minutes plus tard.

Lorsqu'il retourna chez lui, Potter ignora les remarques habituelles de son oncle et fila droit dans sa chambre sans s'arrêter pour prendre un en-cas. Il n'avait pas faim. Ce garçon. Draco. Il lui avait tout simplement fait tourner la tête.

Lorsqu'il se rendit sur son lieu de travail le lendemain, Harry semblait toujours dans les nuages si bien que sa journée passa sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive. De son coin, la patronne l'observait le sourire aux lèvres. Le comportement de son poulain avait bien changé et son sourire n'en était que plus épanoui. Ses yeux pétillants de bonheur la rassuraient petit à petit.

Quand il avait cessé de parler quelques jours avant, elle avait cru qu'il avait des problèmes mais maintenant qu'il souriait, elle devinait. Son coeur avait résolu son énigme.

A la fin de la journée, le brun retourna chez lui. Dudley, son cousin l'accueillit avec un croche-pied et il faillit bien tomber mais il se reprit et gravit une à une les marches de l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Petunia et Vernon le regardèrent monter, se jetant de temps à autre un regard en coin. Que lui était donc arrivé?

Comme prévu, Draco et Harry se revirent. Non pas à la friterie mais dans la rue. Ce jour-là, le brun ne travaillait pas mais vint quand même saluer sa patronne et ce n'est qu'en quittant les lieux qu'il entrevit dans le parc une silhouette aux cheveux blonds.

Sans même oser y croire, il se mit alors à courir et le souffle coupé, il s'arrêta devant le banc sur lequel était assis son client.

- Ha... Harry? demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet.

Potter lui sourit.

- Bonjour Draco, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

Le regard froid quitta le visage du jeune homme et un sourire remplaça sa bouille maussade des mauvais jours. Il laissa une place pour que son ami puisse s'asseoir et comme d'habitude, il se mit à parler. Ce qui était bien avec Harry, c'est qu'il ne disait jamais rien. Il l'écoutait jusqu'au bout et quand les mots lui manquaient et que les larmes se mettaient à couler, le brun le gardait toujours contre lui, lui murmurant sans cesse cette même phrase qui avait le don de le rassurer:

- Je suis là... Tout ira bien...

Plusieurs fois, ils se retrouvèrent en dehors du travail et à la friterie jusqu'au jour où Draco y retourna avec ses amis.

- Salut Harry!

- Salut Draco!

C'était toujours le même petit rituel entre eux. Ils se saluaient, se faisaient la bise. La première fois, Blaise, Théo et Pansy avaient cru tomber dans les pommes mais les sourires que s'échangeaient les deux garçons ne trompaient personne. Sauf eux, bien entendu.

Un autre soir, après son service, Harry croisa Draco qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Ensemble ils marchèrent et sans trop savoir comment il en était arrivé là, le brun fit la connaissance de Narcissa Malfoy, la mère du blond. Il avait absolument tenu à ce que sa mère le rencontre car elle en avait émis le souhait et il ne voulait pour rien au monde refuser quelque chose à sa seule famille.

Le brun avait donc fait plus ample connaissance avec la famille Malfoy mais ne voyant pas comment il allait s'en sortir seul avec le blond cette nuit, il préféra rentrer chez lui où Vernon pesta car il était rentré plus tard que d'habitude.

Chaque jour, le blond et le brun apprenaient chacun un peu plus sur l'autre et chaque soir, Draco racontait à sa mère toutes les discussions qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. Pour lui, Harry était quelqu'un de très gentil. Potter revint voir Narcissa plusieurs fois et avec Draco, il avait presque l'impression qu'eux tous ensemble formaient une famille.

Pourtant, malgré le fait que le blond soit proche de lui, il ne l'était pas assez à son goût. Petit à petit, il se rendit compte que ce n'est pas son malheur qui l'avait attiré chez le blond. Ce n'était pas non plus son côté sombre et renfermé sur lui-même le premier jour où il l'avait rencontré.

En réalité, dès l'instant où Harry avait posé son regard sur lui, il en était tombé profondément amoureux.  
C'était plus fort que lui. Ces yeux qui l'appelaient silencieusement à l'aide, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Au début, ca n'avait été qu'une attirance profondément physique mais à chaque rencontre, son amour pour Draco semblait s'être confirmé et là, il en était certain. Plus que certain. Il en était tombé amoureux.

Un soir, alors que la friterie était fermée, pour célébrer leur nouvelle amitié, ils fêtèrent l'évènement qui avait rendu son sourire à Draco : La rencontre de Harry Potter.

Tous mangeaient des frites, lançant de temps à autre des blagues mais ce qui captait le plus l'attention du brun, c'était le blond. Il mangeait ses frites avec sa langue aguicheuse sans même se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il produisait sur le brun.

Le bruit des conversations n'était plus qu'un lointain bourdonnement dans ses oreilles et il ne voyait plus que lui. Son blond. Celui qu'il aimait en secret.

Harry ferma les yeux. Voir Malfoy manger ses frites avait quelque chose de bizarre. Il avait chaud et surtout, il enrageait.

Il aurait tant aimé être la frite avec laquelle le blond jouait un instant avant de la manger mais il n'en restait pas moins un garçon comme les autres.

Sans même s'en apercevoir, dans le silence le plus profond, il brisa la distance qui les séparait, prit le visage de Draco entre ses mains qui, surpris, englouti sa frite et dans un seul souffle: leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser tendre et passionné.

Le blond d'abord surpris, se contenta de regarder le brun qui glissait ses mains autour de sa taille puis libéra l'accès à sa langue et toutes deux se rencontrèrent d'abord timidement puis passionnément

Quand ils se séparèrent, chacun reprit sa respiration. Quant à Harry, de sa langue il effaça la mayonnaise sur la lèvre de son blond car il pouvait désormais l'appeler ainsi et l'embrassa à nouveau tendrement.

- Je... Je t'aime Draco... Excuse-moi mais... Oh et puis zut, Je t'aime comme un dingue Draco Malfoy dit le brun tandis que le sourire aux lèvres, le blond unit à nouveau leurs lèvres sous les applaudissements de leurs amis.

Le temps était passé, les vacances d'été s'étaient terminés et Harry était retourné à l'école. Il était entré en cinquième année et c'est avec ravissement qu'il accueillit un nouvel élève qui venait de déménager dans le quartier.

En effet, devant lui se tenait l'homme de sa vie, celui pour qui il avait tout plaqué. Draco Malfoy.

Alors que le professeur allait présenter ce nouvel élève, ce dernier se mit en marche et s'arrêta au banc d'Harry.

- Bonjour mon brun

- Bonjour mon blond. Tu sais que tu es toujours aussi sexy ?

- Je sais, mais j'aime te l'entendre dire dit le blond tandis que d'un geste, il unit ses lèvres à celle de son amoureux, dans un geste tendre qui scella leur destin.


End file.
